Surprise Visits
by Andromeda14614
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-TEME/KUN! What is Sasuke gonna do with the surprises? read to find out! Summary sucks but story is pretty good I guess. Rated T for language and a suggested moment.


Hey guys I know I should be working on my other stories but since Sasuke's birthday is today I decided to do this oneshot

Hey guys I know I should be working on my other stories but since Sasuke's birthday is today I decided to do this oneshot. Hope you like it!

Sasu: What kind of surprise is it and what do you mean visits?

Saku&Me: You'll see. (Evil snickering)

Sasu: Hn. (sweatdropping)

Karin: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!!

Me: AAAHHH!! Somebody get my bazooka!

(Shooting sounds)

Me: Dammit I missed!

Saku: Don't worry I'll get her.

Me: Go ahead while I'll start the story.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_12:01_

Read the Uchiha's clock. That was the time he heard a knock and a ring at his door. _'Who the hell is_ _waking me up at this hour?!' _Thought the seventeen year old as he slipped on some socks and jogged down his steps.

He almost slipped a couple of times due to lack of sleep. He finally got to the door only to find his doom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-TEME/KUN!!"

Every light on the street went on as people were throwing flower pots at them. "Shut the hell up!!" "Go to sleep!" "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

They kept going until they just fell asleep.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Meanwhile the said birthday boy just sat on his couch, eyebrow twitching like never before. His so-called best friend and teammate sat on a chair to his right. His other teammate stayed in the kitchen doing who knows what.

She came out after a few minutes with a medium sized cake shaped like the Uchiha fan with seventeen red and white candles on it. She set it on the coffee table as she and Naruto started to sing:

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Sasuke-teme/kun,_

_Happy birthday to you._

_How old are you?_

_How old are you?_

_How old are you?_

_How old are you?_

They turned to him waiting to hear his response. He kept quiet just glaring at them. "Come on teme get into the spirit Believe it!" Said Naruto pumping his fist into the air. "Yeah please Sasuke-kun?" Pleaded Sakura as she lit the candles.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. _'A year ago I thought it_ _was a good idea to come back to the village after I killed Itachi. Why?!' _He thought. He took a deep breath and began to, I guess sing:

"I'm seventeen years old, I'm seventeen years old, I'm seventeen years old, I'm seventeen years old." He sang; well spoke in his emotionless voice.

They both sighed. _'Some things never change.'_ They both thought as they continue to sing:

_May kami bless you, achoo!_

_May kami bless you, achoo!_

_May kami bless you, achoo!_

_May kami bless you, ACHOO!_

On the last "achoo" Naruto actually sneezed and unfortunately for him he sneezed in Sasuke's face.

Sakura gaped at the scene as she quickly ran to the bathroom to grab a towel. Naruto started towards the door in case he had to run like hell to get out.

Sasuke just sat there trying to see. Sakura came back and wiped his face off, much to Sasuke's dismay since he could do it himself. After that she tried to calm him down so Naruto wouldn't leave burnt to a crisp. She even offered a tomato which he took without questions.

Naruto slowly returned to his seat watching the sharingan wielder cautiously. For added measure Sakura sat on the side of Sasuke facing Naruto.

"Ok then. Since that's over how about you open your presents now?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh! Oh! Me first! Me first!" Yelled Naruto.

Sighing she let him go first. "Ok Sasuke-teme I know you've been sitting around bored so I'm giving you something to entertain yourself." He turned around and pulled out:

_Icha Icha Paradise: X-Rated Edition_

Sakura could only twitch in annoyance. Sasuke finally turning away from his tomato only death glared. "Why the fuck would you give me that?" Asked Sasuke annoyance evident in his voice.

"Well both Kakashi and Pervy Sage said it would be good for you since you're looking for a bride and all"

"Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

"Sasuke-kun. He didn't mean it. It's just that this isn't appropriate." She said trying to stay calm and not punch him all the way to outer space.

"Well what's your gift Sakura?" Asked Naruto putting the book on the table. "Well it's nothing special." She said pulling a small box out of her pocket. Sasuke, finished with his tomato, turned to see the little white box.

"Um, happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." She stated slightly blushing. Sasuke took the box and opened it to reveal a silver watch. It was simple in design but simple and clean.

"I know it's not much but I hope you'll enjoy it." Sasuke looked at it and closed the box.

"Hn. Thank you." Sakura took a deep breath before speaking. "Well this is actually the first part of your gift. The second part you'll receive later on." With that she walked over to the kitchen to get a knife.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow toward Naruto. He only shrugged. _'I'm guessing she didn't tell Naruto about it.'_ He deduced. She came back and they ate the cake. Well, they actually had to eat it to go since it was late. I mean like 3:00 in the morning! (A/N: Where did the time go? XD) And Sasuke kicked them out.

He walked up the steps and crash landed on his bed. Except he couldn't sleep. A certain pinkett was still on his mind.

"_Well this is actually the first part of your gift. The second part you'll receive later own."_

'_What did she mean by that?'_ He thought as sleep took over him eventually.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Sasu: I'm already not liking this.

Me: Oh you'll thank me later.

Sasu: Hn.

Me: Now back to the story!

Karin: I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!

Me: WHO LET THE BITCH BACK IN?!

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_12:01 _

Read his clock again accept it was pm.

Sasuke barely got out of bed to eat and dress in a black T-shirt and black khakis. He didn't have any missions today and there was no way he was going to get any training done with his fangirls around.

Looking outside he could see gift baskets by the dozen outside of the fence. He sneered and closed the curtains. He turned on the TV and watched a marathon of Jet-Li movies.

Occasionally some of his comrades came to wish him a happy birthday. Even the sand siblings stopped a minute to visit him. Also, Iruka and Kakashi stopped by and so did Tsunade.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_9:10_

It was about that time when he heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly he got up to answer, thinking it was another fangirl who had somehow sneaked in.

He opened it to find a stranger in a long, beige, trench coat with a matching hat and black sunglasses. The stranger also wore red leather boots.

"It's me Sasuke-kun." Said the person. She took off her sunglasses to reveal it was Sakura. (A/N: But ya'll already knew that right. XD) He let her in and sat down the coach. "Ok. What's this about Sakura?"

"Well, remember when I said that there was a second part to your gift?" He nodded. She started up the stairs as he followed. She walked into his room, Sasuke close behind. She closed the door as he walked in.

He sat on the bed, a million thoughts running through his head. Finally they ceased when Sakura stood in front of him.

"W-well t-t-the second p-part of your s-s-s-surprise is…" She trailed off as she blushed a deep red. He cocked an eyebrow as she reached for the coat's belt. She tugged at the belt until it dropped to the floor. It revealed, well a man's paradise in red boots. (A/N: You do the math. XD)

If you had seen Sasuke right now you would compare him to a tomato. He was red as hell and was trying to keep himself from getting a nosebleed.

"Look Sasuke-kun, I know you want to revive your clan s-so I was w-w-wondering if I could h-h-help."

Sasuke could only look up and down. And up and down. And up and down. Sakura started to feel uncomfortable so she reached for her coat. Except someone else got to it first and threw it across the room.

"You're not getting that coat until morning." He whispered huskily in her ear. She blushed madly which was nothing compared to the blush she had on her face when he kissed her.

The little kiss became more passionate which led both of them to his bed.

The Result: The birth of their twin son and daughter, Matt and Ami Uchiha!

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Me: Yes I'm finished!

Sasu&Saku: (Blushing like crazy)

Me: I told you. You to loved it.

Sasu: Hn. (Picks up Sakura bridal style)

Me: Where you going.

Sasu: Continuing the story.

Saku: (Blushing)

Me: Excuse me. Can you at least say the usual stuff?

Sasu&Saku: uchihagenius4.0 doesn't own Naruto and please r&r.

Me: Thank you

Sasu&Saku: (Leaves)

Karin: WAIT FOR ME SASUKE-KUN!!

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T!!

(Shooting sounds)

Me: YES! I KILLED HER! I KILLED THE BITCH!!

BING BONG THE BITCH IS DEAD! THE WHICH OL' BITCH? THE BITCHY BITCH! BING BONG THE BITCHY BITCH IS DEAD!!

Me: Sorry it's like 12:01 so I'm kind of tired and random. XD. Oh well and chapter 3 of War, Love, and Witchcraft will be out soon, I promise. And any grammar mistakes you see you can tell me. See ya!


End file.
